Public athletic facilities, for example, in schools, colleges and universities and private athletic facilities such as health clubs usually include a locker room provided with individual lockers to allow persons using the facility to lock or secure their personal belongings while working out. Further, amusement or theme parks typically provide locking storage bins for personal items to be used by patrons who want to go on thrill rides or water park type rides and/or activities. Also, educational facilities (e.g. high schools) usually have hallway lockers for storing personal items, school supplies and/or materials, text books, musical instruments, and other items.
The current lockers are typically configured as connected units made of sheet metal having multiple compartments with locking doors which swing open and shut, and provided with a lock or arrangement to cooperate with a separate lock (e.g. padlock).
The conventional lockers are fairly expensive to purchase and install, take up a lot of space, and thus there usually is an inadequate number of these lockers at many athletic facilities. Further, a person utilizing such a locker on a non-exclusive basis must transfer their personal belongings into the locker during use, and remove such personal belongings after use. Thus, conventional lockers are somewhat inconvenient to use, especially if one desires to transport their personal belongings to and from the athletic facility on a regular basis.
The present invention is directed to overcome the expense and inconvenience of conventional lockers, and have other advantages and attributes over conventional lockers.